horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Alphabetical List of Horror Films
0-9 *13 Ghosts (1960) *28 Days Later *30 Days of Night *100 Feet A *Abominable Dr. Phibes *Apartment 1303 *Alice, Sweet Alice *Alien *All the Boys Love Mandy Lane *American Gothic *American Gothic (TV Series) *American Werewolf in London *An American Werewolf in Paris *The Amityville Horror *Amusement *Antichrist *Audrey Rose *The Awful Dr. Orlof B Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon *Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon *Bikini Bloodbath *The Birds *Blade *The Blob, (1958) *The Blob, (1988) *Blood and Chocolate *Bones *Boogeyman *Botched *Braindead (Dead Alive) *Brainscan *The Bride *The Burning *Bad Taste C *C.H.U.D. *Carriers *Cabin Fever *Candyman *Canucula *Carrie *Cat People *The Cell *The Cell 2 *Cello (2005) *Changeling *Cherry Falls *Child's Play *Child's Play 2 *Child's Play 3 *The Children *Children of the Corn *Christine *Cold Creek Manor *Constantine *Cottage *Covenant *Craft *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Creepshow *Creepshow 2 *Creepshow 3 *Critters *Crow, The *Cube *Cube 2 *Cube 0 *Cujo *Cursed D * Darkness Falls * Daybreakers * Devour * Doghouse * Dr. Giggles * Dracula * Dracula's Curse * Dracula vs. Frankenstein * Drag Me to Hell E * Evil Dead * The Exorcist * The eye F * Feast * The Fly (1958) * Frankenstein * Freddy´s Dead: The Final Nightmare * Freddy vs Jason * Friday the 13th * Friday The 13th part II * Friday The 13th Part III * Friday The 13th The Final Chapter * Friday The 13th Part V: A New Beginning * Friday The 13th PartVI: Jason Lives * Friday The 13th part VII: The New Blood * Friday The 13th part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Friday The 13th Part IX ( Jason Goes To hell: The Final Friday) * Full Eclipse * Fury of the Wolfman * Final destination, The G *Ginger Snaps *Ginger Snaps II: Unleashed *Ginger Snaps Back:The Beginning *Graduation Day H * Halloween * Hannibal Rising * Hatchet * Haunted World of El Superbeasto, The * Haunting, The * Hellraiser * House of 1,000 Corpses * House on Haunted Hill (1959 original) * House on Haunted Hill ( 1999 remake) * Return to House on Haunted Hill (2007) * Howling, The * Hell Night * Humongous * Halloween * Halloween II * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Halloween: Resurection * Halloween (2007) remake * Halloween II (2009) remake * Halloween III (2011) remake Upcoming I *I Know What You Did Last Summer *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer *It J *Jaws *Jeepers Creepers *Jennifer's Body *Jason X K * Kill Theory * The Killing Room L * Leprechaun * Let The Right One In * Lips of Blood M * Man Made Monster * Mary Shelley's Frankenstein (1994) * May * Mirrors * My Bloody Valentine (1981) * My Bloody Valentine 3D (2009 remake) N *Necromentia *Night of the Creeps *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Night of the Living Dead *Nosferatu, a Symphony of Horror *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child O *The Omen *The Orphan P *Pandorum *Pathology *Pet Sematary *Pet Sematary Two *Phantasm *Poltergeist *Poltergeist II: The Other Side *Poltergeist III *Psycho *Puppet Master *Prom Night (1980 film) *Prom Night (2008 film) Q R *Resident Evil *Ringu *Ring, The *Rosemary´s Baby S *Saw *Scream *Scream and Scream Again *Shaun of the Dead *Shining, The *Silence of the Lambs *Silent Night, Deadly Night *Sleepaway Camp *See No Evil *Stir of Echoes *Stir of Echoes 2 *Stay *Sorority Row *The Stepfather T *A Tale of Two Sisters *The Texas Chain Saw Massacre *The Thing *Thirteen Ghosts (2001) *Trick 'r Treat *Triangle U *Unholy Women (Kowai Onna) *Underworld V *Valentine W *When a Stranger Calls *The Wicker Man *Wishing Stairs *Wishmaster *The Witches *The Wolf Man *Wrong Turn FAMOUS SEQUELS *28 Weeks Later *Aliens *Alien³ *Alien Resurrection *American Werewolf in Paris *Amityville II: The Possession *Amityville 3D *Army of Darkness * Bikini Bloodbath Car Wash * Bikini Bloodbath Christmas *Blade II *Blade: Trinity *Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 *Boggeyman II *Creepshow 2 *Cube 2: Hypercube *Dawn of the Dead (1978) *Day of the Dead (1985) *The Devil's Rejects *Diary of the Dead *Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn *Feast II: Sloppy Seconds *Feast III: The Happy Ending *Final Destination 2 *Final Destination 3 *Friday the 13th Part 2 *Friday the 13th Part 3 *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning *Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives *Friday the 13th Part VI: The New Blood *Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money *From Dusk Till Dawn 3: Hangman's Daughter *Ginger Snaps 2: Unleashed *Ginger Snaps Back: The Beginning *Halloween II *Halloween III: Season of the Witch *Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers *Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers *Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers *Halloween H20: 20 Years Later *Halloween: Resurrection *Hellbound: Hellraiser II *Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth *The Hills Have Eyes Part 2 *Hostel Part 2 *Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf *Howling III: The Marsupials *I Still Know What You Did Last Summer *I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X *Jeepers Creepers 2 *Land of the Dead *Lost Boys: The Tribe *A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge *A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master *A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child *Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare *New Nightmare *Damien: Omen II *Phantasm II *Phantasm III: Lord of the Dead *Poltergeist II: The Other Side *Poltergeist III *Predator 2 *Resident Evil: Apocalypse *Resident Evil: Extinction *Return of the Living Dead Part 2 *Return of the Living Dead 3 *Saw II *Saw III *Saw IV *Saw V *Scream 2 *Scream 3 *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 *Tremors 2: Aftershocks *Underworld: Evolution *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *Vacancy 2: The First Cut *Wrong Turn 2 *Wrong Turn 3 ---- Category:Lists